


Breakfast In Bed

by Madam_Wigglesworth



Category: Voltron: Defender of the Universe, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bacon, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, did I mention smut?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:10:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7631968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Wigglesworth/pseuds/Madam_Wigglesworth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No man can resist the smell of bacon in the morning, but Lance has other ideas when he sees who's in the kitchen. Lance/Allura</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast In Bed

It was the popping sound of bacon cooking in the kitchen that woke him up. Lance blinked several times, trying to focus and get the sleep out of his eyes, before he noticed his bedmate was gone and her side had gone cold. That made him lift his head and turn to the open door, realizing the sounds coming from the kitchen and his missing partner were connected. He turned and stood from the bed, grabbing his discarded boxers, and stepped from the bedroom.

Allura stood in front of the stove in panties and the shirt she’d worn last night. Her hair was wrapped in a messy ponytail, a few strands having fallen to hang over the skillet she was looking into. She looked focused, slightly tired from their lovemaking the night before, and utterly tempting. He made sure to move into her peripheral vision before coming up behind her and kissing the side of her neck. 

“Didn’t mean to wake you,” she said. He noted her voice sounded slightly hoarse. He grinned and pressed himself against her, running a hand down her thigh.

“Don’t worry about it,” he whispered, gently nipping her ear. “You look really sexy like this.”

“In my underwear making breakfast?” she teased, angling her head to grin at him.

“In general.” He kissed her cheek. “But being in your underwear really, really helps.”

She shook her head, and he noticed the makings of a large hickey on her neck. He grinned and kissed the spot, grazing his teeth against it, running his hands along her figure. Memories of the hickey’s origin - sucking the skin while thrusting into her, addicted to her moans and the way she clawed desperately at him - made him growl slightly. The tone made her shiver. He glanced down and saw her nipples pressing against her shirt. He held her hips in place and ground his hips against her slowly, watching her mouth open and her eyes flutter.

“The bacon is almost ready,” she whispered, setting the fork she’d been using to turn the bacon aside and running her hand into his hair, keeping his head in place.

He reached forward and turned the burner off. “It can wait.”

Allura was momentarily dizzy when he spun her away from the oven and to the countertop opposite where she’d been standing. His hold on her hips was strong, yet gentle as he held her against the countertop. He kissed her passionately, feeling the dizzying rush he always felt near her, bending her slightly backwards. Their lips broke apart, but he went straight to work kissing and nipping her neck, playing with the band of her underwear and rotating his hips against her. Her arms wound around his neck. A leg hooked over his hip. 

He sighed heavily. “I want you so much,” he breathed against her neck, moving to nip her collarbone.

“After last night?” she teased, but her tone ended in a whimper when his hands moved her underwear just enough to caress the skin of her hips and butt, yet avoid everything else.

“Always.” He reached down and removed the silly underwear, tossing it to his side and lifting her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, and with no clothing blocking her warmth, he nearly took her on the table. She deserved more than that from him, though, so he kissed her once more before walking back to his bedroom. He placed her on his bed, and in the time it took him to remove his boxers, she just as excitedly removed her shirt. He grinned broadly, playful all of a sudden, and pounced on her. She shrieked, giggling when he trapped her arms to her sides and grinned at her.

“Grr.”

She laughed. “I’m naked in your bed and you say ‘grr?’”

“I say a lot of things when you’re naked in my bed.” He released her and moved to her breasts - her glorious, soft breasts that he didn’t seem to get enough of the night before. He took one in his mouth and ran his tongue over it before she could say anything.

“Remind me,” she whispered, the words coming on a small hitch. When his hand came over to massage the other breast, fingering the nipple, she whimpered.

“I’m never going to get tired of this,” he said, nuzzling her breast and flicking his tongue over her. As quickly as it had come, his playful mood vanished. The hand on her breast reached between them to the apex of her thighs, massaging gently before reaching in and caressing her. He watched, fascinated, as she was overwhelmed with pleasure, a hand reaching out to grasp the sheets. She moaned his name, long and hoarse, and he decided he couldn’t take it anymore, that he needed her as much as she yearned for him. He kissed her gently, a contrast to the furious motion of his hand, and marveled and how wet she already was, waiting for his move.

She groaned his name in their kiss. “Please… I need you.”

Her free arm tightened around him. She was close. “After last night?” he teased, nuzzling her neck.

“Just… go easy. I’m a little sore.”

He didn’t remove his hand, but he changed the method of its movements, moving slower and more gently than quick and aggressive. “You’ll be okay. Hang on to me.”

She didn’t respond, but her mouth was open in a silent whimper. He moved quickly, burying himself within her, rotating his hips as much as she could when her arms and legs wound around his shoulders and waist. She held him tightly, desperately, her body shuddering beneath him. She was far ahead of him, crying out with her orgasm, while he continued to move, silently hoping she’d be able to handle him. 

After a moment, she wrapped her legs tighter around him, meeting his thrusts and nipping any skin she could reach. He knew she was whispering things to him, but he couldn’t focus on her words in the haze of his desire. He moved wildly, on the cusp of his release, and she held onto him as tightly as he held onto her when he finally came. As he relaxed, breathing heavily, she released him and ran her hands through his hair, kissing him tenderly. 

He lifted his head and met her lips. “You okay?” he asked against them.

She nodded, and he kissed her again, pulling an arm out from beneath her and brushing her hair back from her forehead. He leaned forward and nuzzled her hickey, noting she reacted with a hiss, and wondered if he’d inadvertently bitten it at some point. He kissed it gently in apology, took a breath… and started chuckling.

“What?” she asked, clearing her throat afterward. “Pleased at marking me?”

“Actually, no… well, yeah, but that’s not totally it.” He lifted his head and gave her a goofy grin. “You smell like bacon.”

She stared at him for a full second before she laughed, and the sound was music to his ears.  “Does that mean you’re hungry?”

“We both need our energy, I say.” He gently pulled out and stood, offering her his hand. “Shall we?”

“We shall,” she answered, and she took his hand with a smile.


End file.
